


I Knew then that You were Different

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blankets, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Dark/Jack - Freeform, M/M, Passive Aggressive, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, Red writes, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, They don’t get caught, but it’s still semi public, overlooking the city, passive, porn with a little plot, semi-public, smoke, undertone meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Dark and Jack enjoy a little time together while overlooking the cityDarkXJack smut





	I Knew then that You were Different

Red~

  
Relationships were complicated. Jack knew that when he met Dark. He’d know it if there was an after Dark too. That didn’t stop him though.

  
On top of a hill overlooking the city, miles away from anyone, sat the two. A city that never stopped moving... yet here they were. It seemed as if the two were frozen in time, sitting together on a blanket. The only movement was the wind, and an occasional puff of cigarette smoke coming from Dark’s side of the blanket.

  
“Those are still bad for you,” Jack mumbled quietly, looking over at the flickers of light in the city. Did anything truly consistently stay on?

  
Dark took another puff, not moving his eyes from in front of him, “And I still don’t care.”

  
Jack quirked his nose a little. He knew that would be said. That’s what he always said. _He didn’t care._

  
It’s funny really- how the place they sat seemed to be still when they were here... but times still moving. It never stopped moving it seemed.

  
“I’m imperfect, Yknow,” Dark hummed out. It was nonchalant as always, but Jack knew not to judge the things Dark says off of tone by now.

  
Jack finally tore his eyes away from the city, looking at the man beside him, “That doesn’t matter to me though.”

  
“Are you sure about that?” Dark had asked, leaning back on the blanket beneath them.

  
Jack bit his lip- “I’m sure.”

  
Back into silence. Maybe it was easier looking at the city than at each other. Lord only knows what Dark is actually thinking at this point in time.

  
At least the sky was nice. You could actually see the stars out here, Away from the polluted air of the city. Jack used to take a view like this for granted. Not anymore it seemed.

  
Jack made a split decision- he moved over and carefully straddled Dark’s lap, keeping away from the lit cigarette as not to get burnt. Dark almost didn’t acknowledge his presence, his eyes not moving and staying directed right at him now. Jack would question if Dark could even see or feel him, if a hand hadn’t landed on his waist keeping him steady.

  
Jack leaned forward and kissed him. It was slow.. lingering. Like a million other kisses they have had, but still it’s own. Dark tasted like he always had- like cigarettes and blueberries.

  
Jack threaded his hand in the others thick hair, almost shyly pulling their head back a bit. It took some time for him to get Dark to corporate, but eventually he opened up a little. That was the moment Jack decided screw it. Screw roles and past experiences.

  
Jack slipped the others coat off, tossing it too the side of them, before pushing Dark onto his back. When they broke apart, Dark raised an eyebrow. He was amused.

  
Jack simply smirked, ready to wipe that look off the other’s face. His nimble hands started to undo the others tie, “Even when you want to laugh at me you’re still beautiful.”

  
Dark hummed in response, letting the other have their fun. Jack unbuttoned Dark’s shirt, before tossing off his own. His eyes were met with the familiar scars he’d seen hundreds of times before. Jack’s fingers traced over a few of them, “I love every single part of you... even the ones you secretly hate.”

  
Dark was watching all his movement closely, paying attention to what the other was up to. Jack bent his head down to run little kisses over a couple of the scars on the other’s shoulder, “Just beautiful...”

  
Jack was littering kisses over Dark’s shoulder and neck, occasionally leaving little nips, “Even though I don’t do it very often, I still love to leave marks on this veiny neck of yours- especially right here.” Jack started sucking on a patch of skin underneath the others ear.

  
Dark’s face remained passive, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Once Jack was done with leaving the mark he started trailing kisses down the other’s chest, stopping just above their pants, “You really are wonderful- even when you act like a condescending prick.”

  
Dark actually let himself chuckle at that, only to let out a grunt. Jack had started rubbing him through his pants. “Even when you make little to no noise, the few you do make tend to drive me insane.”

  
Jack started tugging on Dark’s pants, only to glare up at the other when their hips staid planted on the ground. Jack huffed, before delving back down and started nipping at the others hips. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted. Soon enough Dark bucked, and Jack slipped his pants and boxers down, “Even when you’re stubborn and pouty, you’re adorable.”

  
“I don’t pou-“ Dark cut himself off with a groan as Jack started squeezing him just the right way, “I also know that even if you refuse to admit it, praise just fucking melts you.”

  
Dark wouldn’t admit it- but he was pretty damn close to doing so when Jack wrapped his lips around him.

  
Jack had a terrible gag reflex, but he did what he could, bobbing his head up and down a little, his hand going to play with the rest of Dark. Darks’s muscles were straining, and he had to put some effort into not pulling Jack down.

  
Jack hummed around him, swirling his tongue around the tip. He couldn’t talk at the moment, instead rubbing one of the other’s thigh soothingly. Not that Dark needed it, but it was nice to know someone actually cared- or at least, that’s what Jack thought.

  
A few minutes later Dark let out a loud groan, his breath picking up a bit. Jack always knew just what to do- maybe that’s why they got along so well. Jack squeezed the other’s hip gently, before hollowing his cheeks and going as far down as he could.

  
Soon enough Dark spilt all over the other’s tongue, a choked moan coming from him. Jack worked him through it, before pulling off. They were both hot and glistening with sweat, heavy breaths coming from the two of them.

  
Jack started chuckling, “Happy one year anniversary.”

  
Dark shook his head, before pulling the other up and giving him a kiss, “Happy one year anniversary... now let’s take care of you.”

  
Jack squeaked as he was rolled on his back, before chuckling again, knowing he was in for quite a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @The-Dying-red-rose
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the song: The world was quiet- Dayseeker


End file.
